


hikmah hanyut

by kindoff



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYA, ihiy, pantai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: Hari ini, Miki tersandung di tepi pantai dan hampir hanyut tergulung ombak.





	hikmah hanyut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisteriapinetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/gifts).



Hari ini, Miki tersandung di tepi pantai dan hampir hanyut tergulung ombak.

Itu adalah kebodohan absolut yang tidak dapat dimaafkan. Sampai kapan pun. Jika Piko tidak kebetulan melihat muka Miki terjun ke air dan tangan Miki yang mendadak jadi jauh sekali dari bibir pantai, mungkin sekarang Miki sudah tinggal nama. (Atau mungkin saja Miki akan menjadi bajak laut kawakan yang menguasai separuh samudra, karena siapa tahu Miki hanyut dan dipungut kapal perompak di tengah badai, walau itu hanya akan terjadi di fantasi liar paling tidak bermutu saja.)

Piko berlari seperti piranha menemukan daging makan malam: kesetanan dan nyaris tidak berpikir lagi. Walau kehadiran Miki kadang-kadang bisa membuatnya senewen luar biasa sampai pada tahap ingin menendang yang bersangkutan dari gedung lantai lima, Piko tetap tidak bisa sembarangan membiarkan anak orang hanyut lalu koit kelelep begitu saja. Begini-begini dia masih punya hati nurani.

Piko menyumpah ketika kakinya menapak membelah ombak dengan sangat tidak santai, menimbulkan dinding air setinggi pinggang yang secara efektif langsung membuat celananya kuyup. Dia menyumpah lagi sementara air semakin meninggi: setengah bagian menyumpahi kegeblekan Miki yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, setengah bagian menyumpahi diri sendiri karena lupa mencopot sepatu sebelum berjebar-jebur di air seperti ini. Rasa panik memang sanggup mengalahkan segalanya.

Inti dari kunjungan ke pantai hari itu adalah sebagai berikut: Piko berhasil menyeret Miki kembali ke tepi, Miki tidak jadi mati, Miki batal dipungut kapal perompak, dan mereka berdua habis didamprat penjaga pantai kemudian diusir. Miki sempat memprotes, kenapa kami harus pergi, tahukan Bapak kalau kami berdua nyaris hanyut, kami korban di sini tahu, jangan malah dimarah-marahi! Sayangnya Miki kalah dalam perdebatan itu dan mereka terpaksa angkat kaki dengan sangat tidak bermartabat.

Piko bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengajak Miki ke pantai lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday muup kadonya telat tapi gpp y terima aja walo cuma drebel! ~~aku buat h-1 uts matematika tau sya, lihat betapa di tengah kedesperetan belajar integral aku masih memikirkan dirimu mwa :*~~


End file.
